


you don't have to say it like that (you're my best friend)

by taeiliebby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Female Huang Ren Jun, Female Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Female Mark Lee (NCT), Female Na Jaemin, Help, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, I don't, I ended up rewriting the story as a play for Thespians competition, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, This got a superior!!, UPDATE I'M GOING TO STATE LEVEL WITH THIS, and superpowers for .2 seconds, are we in the victorian era? modern era?, i mentioned a bunch of random people for like barely any reason, mayhaps mpreg? i'm not too sure myself, my friends think it's iconic how I'm going to states with a fanfiction-, now comes in two (2) formats!, oh yeah also there's like a really unnecessary war, plz, this is my first work in 5 months please be nice :(, to my beta: idk probably magic idk how it works, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiliebby/pseuds/taeiliebby
Summary: Minhyung was 10 when he first went to the islands of Louloudi.Or: Donghyuck loves flowers, almost as much as he loves Minhyung.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it's been 5 months and I'm finally back! 
> 
> TW: I do use the r word in this because at the time the portion was written the whole r word thing with donghyuck was going around and I wanted to capture stupid locals on twitter calling him as such and how i think this au's Donghyuck (and Mark) would react to it.
> 
> This is dedicated to the loml Lily (or @iuwui) who was my beta, hypewoman, and constantly made fun of me while we were editing this.
> 
> Also shoutout to Becca, Shay, Andrew, Snow, Urvi, Andrea, Sim, Emily, Kim, Kelem, and Vera for being interested/excited about this fic and basically encouraging me to finish it, otherwise this might still be in my drafts lmao

Minhyung was 10 when he first went to the islands of Louloudi. It had been his first time out of the castle in his own country. His mother and father had gone to the islands to gain an alliance through the king and royal consort to fight in the war. 

What political alliance, Minhyung couldn’t tell you. 

What Minhyung could tell was that Louloudi was beautiful. Unlike Minhyung’s kingdom, cold and icy and barren on the outer villages, Louloudi was comfortably warm and full of nature, at least from what he knew of the main island, Zahra. 

King Youngho and Royal Consort Youngheum were very attractive. Crown Prince Yukhei was what Minhyung wished he was as a prince, tall and handsome, mature and chivalrous. Prince Chenle and Princess Chaeyoung were the cutest little kids he had ever met, with their cherub cheeks and light hair and abundant energy. He’d wished more than once to have Chenle as his younger brother instead of Jisung. Jisung was an absolute terror. Chenle, on the other hand, had been nothing but kind to him. 

But the prettiest person in the kingdom, although he would deny it upon questioning, was definitely Prince Donghyuck. 

Wandering around the giant castle alone had not been Minhyung’s best idea, but Jungwoo had left him at first sight of Prince Yukhei, and the castle servants had taken Jisung away with the other little ones. That left Minhyung alone to explore to his heart’s content while his parents were discussing important matters with the king and royal consort of the kingdom. 

He was just about to head back, annoyed by the lack of anyone but servants and maids, until he came across the garden.

The royal gardens were huge and full of life, just like the rest of the island, but this smaller garden was different. Almost tucked away in this corner, a hideaway, a place where one could imagine and get lost in for hours. There were no animals, no small weeds crowding the grass, nothing that could even be considered a minor nuisance. Tall trees surrounded the clearing, like soldiers guarding the king, making sure only the worthy could pass. It was magical. The flowers seemed to be making a path for him as he went through. The birds tweeted softly, singing a song of greeting, accompanied by the rush of water from the fountain nearby. It was an explosion of color, bright flowers striking against a green undertone, and smelled of floral sweetness, with a hint of honey. 

That’s where Minhyung saw him.

The young prince couldn’t have been older than Minhyung, and he seemed preoccupied by the bush of white flowers. Minhyung couldn’t tell what they specifically were, but the way the boy took care of them made them the most beautiful flowers in Minhyung’s eyes. The boy kept muttering to himself, moving his hands above the flowers, staring straight ahead. His daisy flower crown was slightly lopsided. 

And although Minhyung had too much pride to outright say it, this boy was the cutest person he has ever seen, even cuter than Chenle and Chaeyoung, brown hair tangled and lips curled into a smile. This boy was ethereal.

Minhyung walked further, interested in this new person who could potentially be his friend. He didn’t want to disturb whatever he was doing, so it was best that he be quiet as a mouse.

“Who’s there? Is it Chenle?”

Minhyung said nothing in return.

“Lele, if you jump on my back I’m telling mom and dad! They won’t let you play with Jisung for the rest of their trip!” 

How peculiar. Minhyung had been well-trained in the art of sneaking around as a product of running from (Prince) Jungwoo, and he was pretty damn good at it, if he said so himself. How had the boy known he was there? Could he see Minhyung from the corner of his eye?

“If you don’t tell me who you are right now I’m going to scream so loudly the entire guard will come running!” The younger boy threatened. 

That’s when Minhyung popped up from his hiding place behind the bush, to which he saw the boy looking around still. Weird, shouldn’t he have seen Minhyung?

“Excuse me. I asked you a question.”

“Ahem!” Minhyung cleared his throat. “Uh, please don’t hurt me! I’m Prince Minhyung from Pagos, my family is here to... alliance with yours?” As Minhyung had begun to talk, the boy had finally zeroed on where Minhyung was.

The boy hummed. “Well, I’m Prince Donghyuck. I’m the second child of the Louloudi royal family, but I guess you already knew that.”

Donghyuck smiled, his baby fat making his eyes hide behind his squishy cheeks. Minhyung was immediately smitten. 

“Wan’ a flower?”

Minhyung sputtered and snapped out of his stupor, realizing he had been staring at Donghyuck. How Donghyuck hadn’t noticed or wasn’t creeped out by it, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Donghyuck was holding a yellow flower in his pudgy little hand. It looked sweet and inviting, and although Minhyung didn’t know a lot about flowers, he couldn’t bring himself to say no.

He nodded, and when Donghyuck blinked at him for a few more seconds of awkward silence, Minhyung verbally agreed, assuming Donghyuck just hadn’t seen the gesture. Donghyuck carefully put the flower in Minhyung’s hand, more careful than necessary, but patted the flower’s petals. 

“It’s a daffodil. Just in case you were wondering.”

Minhyung wasn’t wondering, but he wasn’t about to tell Donghyuck that. 

He was the first friend Minhyung had made that was his age since he and Jeno met at the tender age of 2, and he didn’t want to risk losing his friendship. Besides, what kind of chivalrous prince would he be if he was mean to his host? 

Even worse, what if he was mean and then Donghyuck told his parents who told Minhyung’s parents who broke off the alliance and made Louloudi and Pagos mortal enemies and-

“Are you okay? You’re awfully quiet.” Donghyuck asked, obviously noticing Minhyung’s silence.

Minhyung stuttered before coming up with a quick excuse. “I’m okay. Just wondering what alliance our parents were talking about.”

“Well, I heard something about an arranged marriage. Maybe Prince Jungwoo is becoming betrothed to my older brother?” Donghyuck mused.

Minhyung snorted. “You can just call him Jungwoo. You can call me Minhyung too, no formalities.”

Donghyuck frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Does this mean I can drop the formal language?”

“Uh, sure?” Minhyung shrugged.

Donghyuck then proceeded to let out a gigantic sigh and stretched out his arms. “Oh, thank god! I hate using that formal stuff, it’s always so boring.” He then giggled, “D’ya think Yukhei would become the royal consort or Jungwoo?”

Minhyung laughed, imagining tall, gangly Yukhei standing beside Jungwoo. It would be like watching a little creature- a hedgehog? -taking care of a hyperactive puppy.

Donghyuck laughed loudly when Minhyung told him, and the laugh was so pretty. Minhyung would do anything for that laugh. Wait, what? That was creepy.

The two talked for hours, walking along the garden and then around the palace grounds, Donghyuck’s hand always gently grazing the flowers, until it was dark out and Minhyung began to wonder why Donghyuck had no plan of going indoors. Why didn't he notice that it was dark?

They walked around some more, Donghyuck oblivious to the change in daylight until Yukhei ran up to them, yelling for Donghyuck. When he reached them, he was out of breath and Donghyuck looked straight at him, brows furrowed. 

“Prince Minhyung,” Yukhei acknowledged, inclining his head. He turned to Donghyuck, bending down slightly to put himself at the same level. “Duckie, it’s time for dinner. Papa _said_ you weren’t supposed to stay out in the garden past sunset. You know this. What if you had been kidnapped?”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows flew up in surprise and then he moved his head down to look down at his shoes. “Sorry. I couldn’t tell.”

Yukhei’s face softened. He stood up and grabbed his little brother’s hand. “It’s okay, Duck, Papa knows you didn’t know. He’s still working on getting a helper for you. Anyway, we better be going before Dad starts looking for us himself.” Yukhei’s head shot up when he remembered that Minhyung was, indeed, there. “You should come with us, Minhyung, your family is with us in the dining hall.”

On the walk back, Minhyung couldn’t seem to focus on the two brothers. Donghyuck made some snarky remark and Yukhei just replied with more enthusiasm than his last comment. All he could think about was how Donghyuck didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to be out after sunset, even though it was clear Royal Consort Youngheum had said something about it. How Donghyuck needed a “helper” when he had all the servants and maids he needed. How from a normal person’s perspective it merely looked like two brothers walking together, Minhyung could tell Yukhei was slightly dragging Donghyuck along. All of it added up, but he couldn’t tell what it all meant. 

He carefully pondered this as he ate dinner, but little boys have short attention spans, and soon the problem was forgotten.

The rest of the week went fabulously. Minhyung and Donghyuck would go out and spend the day in the garden enjoying each other’s presence, sunset would arrive, and someone would pick Donghyuck up from the garden, whether it be Yukhei or his parents or a servant, and take the both of them to dinner before they would retire up to their rooms. 

The fun could only last so long, and Minhyung’s family needed to go back home to Pagos. As their ship came to take them back home to the mainland, Donghyuck and his family had come to send them off. King Youngho shook hands with Minhyung’s father, Minhyung’s mother and Royal Consort Youngheum laughed about something and hugged. Jungwoo and Yukhei made small talk with their faces a shade of crimson, completely in their own world. Jisung and the twins were sat on the ground, watched by the servants, babbling who-knows-what in their own made-up language, Chenle on the verge of crying. Finally, Donghyuck came up to Minhyung with a servant guiding Donghyuck by the shoulder.

“Here.”

In Donghyuck’s outstretched hands was a flower crown, the stems weaved in such a way to show off the small blue flowers that spanned it. It was a little clumsily made, and a flower had fallen off. It was much similar to Donghyuck’s own crown, made of a flower Donghyuck called a ‘purple crocus’. It had no semblance to Minhyung, it was just purple flowers. But flowers and the garden meant so much to Donghyuck, as he had learned, that he listened just to let Donghyuck ramble. 

“I had the maid who makes mine make one for you and I helped her make it because Dad said you kept looking at it so I assumed you wanted one for the ride back but if not that s’okay because-”

Minhyung snorted and chuckled, taking it from him and putting it on his head. He gave Donghyuck a cheesy grin. “How do I look?”

Donghyuck smiled, his cute baby pudu smile - as Donghyuck’s mother liked to call it - on display for Minhyung and Minhyung only. “You look great, Minhyung.” Donghyuck muttered something under his breath afterwards, but Minhyung didn’t have the heart to ask what he had said. 

And so, heart full and a flower crown displayed upon his head, Minhyung went up on the ship with the rest of his family, hoping it wasn’t his last time meeting Prince Donghyuck of Louloudi.

\------

The next time Minhyung and Donghyuck reunited was, coincidentally, on Donghyuck’s 13th birthday. After a week of travel, the Pagos royal family had made it back to the tropical islands for a meeting about whatever alliance the two countries had made 4 years prior. 

The second he stepped off the ship, he saw the family. Youngho and Youngheum looked regal as ever. Yukhei had grown at least half a foot, his body filled out and he had gained some muscle. Chenle was still a small little boy, but Chaeyoung had grown a little. But Minhyung wasn’t focused on them. He was focused on the boy with pink flowers sewn into his silky hair. He had grown a couple inches, but not as much as Minhyung did. The most peculiar thing was the small boy with the thin face holding Donghyuck’s hand, a flower crown of daffodils (Minhyung remembered from their last meeting). He couldn’t tell what he was feeling when he saw the new boy clinging to Donghyuck, the burning in the pit of his stomach that rose up to his chest, but he knew he didn’t like it one bit. He stepped off the ship and made his way straight to the two boys. Strangely enough, Donghyuck didn’t notice him at first, talking animatedly to the new kid.

“Donghyuck, Prince Minhyung is in front of you.” The new boy said. His voice was small but was confident, like he was an important presence to Donghyuck.

“He is?” Donghyuck replied, bouncing on his toes, and then proceeded to run and crash right into Minhyung. It was a miracle he hadn’t fallen over at the weight of Donghyuck barrelling straight at him. 

Donghyuck wrapped his arms tightly around Minhyung’s waist. “Minhyung! I missed you so much! When Papa told me you guys were coming I couldn’t wait! I made you a flower crown so we can match!” The new boy placed the flower crown in Minhyung’s hand.

Minhyung chuckled. “You learned how to make flower crowns?”

“I sat bored too long. I’m still not as good as Mina and Seulgi at making them, but I’ve improved a lot.”

Minhyung grinned. “What flower is this?”

“They’re called Lily-of-the-Valleys. We just added them to the garden last spring.” Donghyuck said excitedly. After all these years, he was still so obsessed with flowers.

The new boy finally walked up to the two. He bowed to Minhyung. “Pleasure to meet you Prince Minhyung. I’m Renjun.”

Minhyung felt a jolt of pleasure when he realized that Renjun was only a servant, and could never be on the same level as him, before feeling a huge wave of guilt. Since when was he one to judge by class? He bowed back, a little too late, and Renjun smiled graciously.

Donghyuck just smiled, bright and innocent as always. Minhyung wondered why Donghyuck hadn’t seen his face. Well, it seemed that he and Renjun were close. “Renjun is my personal servant. He came from Skyla before it…. Y’know.”

Minhyung did indeed know. Skyla was one of the first kingdoms to fall when the Echthros dictatorship decided to start its conquest of the rest of the world. It had been tragic, hearing the news of King Yifan’s death, how King Namjoon’s violent tendencies caused most Skylans to either be killed or leave as refugees. Minhyung was sad to see a Skylan so far away from home, but found himself glad that he, and hopefully his family, was safe. 

“I’m so sorry about that. I hope your family is okay.”

Renjun nodded, a polite smile accentuating his face. “We’re all okay, we all work in the castle. Baba works in the kitchen, Dad works with the King, and my older brother Kunhang is assigned to work for Prince Yukhei’s betrothed, and is working in the kitchen with Baba until then.” Renjun’s smile seemed genuine, but Minhyung could tell he was still hurting from the loss of his country.

Donghyuck beamed up at the two. “Anyways, Minhyung, today is my 13th birthday, I’m excused from power training, and I wanna spend the day with you!” 

“Me?” Minhyung questioned.

“Of course!” Donghyuck replied, “You and Renjun are my best friends!”

Minhyung and Donghyuck spent the rest of the day in the garden with Renjun at Donghyuck’s side. They walked around the massive garden, Donghyuck going on and on about the flowers, the new ones the palace planted while Minhyung was away, which one were Donghyuck’s favorites, which ones smelled the prettiest, and Renjun making small quips every so often as he followed Donghyuck.

By sundown, Minhyung and Donghyuck were both starving and ready for Donghyuck’s birthday dinner. The dining hall, while usually homey, was crowded and chaotic, the tables were completely filled by noblemen and servants. While unusual, Minhyung chalked it up to being Donghyuck’s birthday. 

The evening was lovely. Noblemen came up to the two and shook their hands, all of them taking Donghyuck’s hand to shake. The two kings mused quietly, no doubt discussing the alliance. Both royal consorts sipped wine with the noblemen’s wives, gossiping about who-knows-what. Chenle and Jisung played with their food, both giggling, while the noblemen and their wives cooed over the two nine year olds. Chaeyoung sat quietly in her seat, eating dinner, completely unbothered by the amount of people crowding over her with sweet expressions. 

Before dessert came, King Youngho stood up and began to get everyone’s attention by clicking a spoon against his glass. Minhyung and Donghyuck stopped their conversation, turning around to listen to the king. Chenle’s dolphin laughs ceased and Jisung stopped playing with his food. Chaeyoung, ever so polite, quietly turned to her father. 

King Youngho let out a big, goofy smile. “I’d like to announce some great news. When Pagos came to us with a proposal of alliance against Echthros, we immediately agreed. As we pondered what it could be, we quickly came to an agreement that would allow our roots to spread to each other’s country. So tonight, I’d like to announce the union between Crown Prince Yukhei of Louloudi and Crown Prince Jungwoo of Pagos. May their binding bring fruitful labor and integration of our two kingdoms.”

The room erupted in cheers. The blush on both Jungwoo and Yukhei’s face could be seen from Echthros, and they sat in shock as noblemen and their wives clamored around them, until Jungwoo tackled Yukhei into a hug. Minhyung and Donghyuck sat in shock, since Donghyuck’s prediction 4 years prior came true, since either Minhyung or Donghyuck would be the next one in their families to inherit the throne. Chenle, Jisung, and Chaeyoung were a little overwhelmed by the amount of noise in the room. 

By the end of the week when Minhyung’s family had to leave again, Yukhei and Jungwoo were all over each other, hugging each other for a long period of time and giving each other little kisses on their foreheads and cheeks. Minhyung and Donghyuck stood off to the side on their own with Renjun again, Renjun’s crown of lavender matching Donghyuck and Minhyung’s. 

Donghyuck whined. “I wish you didn’t have to go. The castle is too big for just me and Jun. It’s more fun when you’re around.” 

Minhyung sighed, and gave Donghyuck a big hug. “It’s okay, Hyuck. I’ll be back in two years for the wedding.”

“Ugh, why does it have to be two years? Why can’t they just get married now?”

Renjun was the one that snorted this time. “Donghyuck, Prince Jungwoo needs at least a year to get settled into Louloudi customs and diplomacy. We don’t want Prince Yukhei to inherit the throne and have Prince Jungwoo not know anything about our country.”

Donghyuck sighed and pouted. “Yeah, okay, I get it.” He then turned to Minhyung. “Just make sure you won’t get another best friend!” 

“I’ll let Jeno know, Hyuck.”

After one more long hug from Donghyuck and a handshake from Renjun, Minhyung got on the boat that would take him home, smiling at the weight of the flower crown on his head.

\------

The wedding had not been until 3 years later. After one year, Jungwoo had been shipped out to Louloudi to learn how to become a Royal Consort while Minhyung stayed on Pagos and learned about being a King. On the original year of Yukhei and Jungwoo’s marriage, Echthros attempted to take over Pagos and the neighboring country of Kleise, which meant the King’s attention was on stopping the invasion and helping out Kleise, which was a very small country. Pagos managed to draw Echthros out, but Kleise had crumbled, and Pagos rushed to bring in the refugees. By the end of the month, Minhyung’s family had two new servants, Minhyung’s personal servant Jaemin and his father Yuta. 

By the time the Battle of Kleise had been dealt with, Minhyung was 17 and ready to marry and take the throne. He was excited to see Donghyuck, wanted to see how much he’d grown. Did he miss Minhyung as much as Minhyung missed him? Would he be taller than Minhyung? Like him, did he lose his baby fat and gain a lovely sharp jawline? Instead of adorable, was he handsome? On the ship to Louloudi, Minhyung relayed these thoughts to Jaemin. Jaemin just rolled his eyes and asked if Minhyung had a crush on Donghyuck. Minhyung spluttered and denied. 

When the ship arrived at the port, the royal family was waiting to greet them, Jungwoo bouncing on his toes at the prospect of seeing his family. As soon as the ship stopped and they were allowed to get off, Jungwoo ran, barrelling into his parents arms. Minhyung got a bone crushing hug out of his older brother, but that was about all he paid attention to because Donghyuck was there. 

He had dyed his hair. It wasn’t the dark brown Minhyung was used to, but a soft orange creamsicle color. He still had a flower crown in his hair, made out of what Minhyung assumed were violets. His face had thinned out like he expected, and he had grown taller. His goofy smile still remained, and his big eyes held the stars. So call Minhyung whipped, he wouldn’t deny it. Renjun stood next to him, no flower crown in his blonde hair. He had also grown, but remained smaller than Donghyuck. His thin eyes were accompanied by a small smile, looking at Minhyung and then at Jaemin behind him. 

When Minhyung and Jaemin got to Donghyuck, Renjun smirked and got Donghyuck’s attention. “Donghyuck, Prince Minhyung is here.”

The recognition and happiness that registered throughout Donghyuck’s body was adorable, and suddenly Donghyuck was ramming his body into Minhyung, giving him yet another bone crushing hug. 

“Minhyungie! I missed you so much! I heard the war was hard but you guys fought off King Namjoon and his army and helped out so many Kleisians!” Donghyuck began to ramble.

Minhyung chuckled and stopped him. “Actually, Hyuck, I’d like you to meet Jaemin. He’s from Kleise.” 

Donghyuck’s smile dropped immediately. Renjun’s face began to fall and Jaemin stood there awkwardly. The few seconds of complete silence between the four were unbearable. Minhyung spoke up again.

“It’s no worries though, he isn’t my best friend, you still take that spot, Hyuck. We offered Jaemin and his dad jobs in the castle, so he’s my personal servant.”

Both Louloudi boys perked up at that. Donghyuck whispered something to Renjun, who then began grasping Donghyuck’s hand and dragging him along. Donghyuck grabbed Minhyung’s hand to drag him along too, and Jaemin ran after the three of them. 

Renjun took the four of them to a sewing room in the castle, where a maid was talking with Yukhei while sewing some suits.

Once the door was opened, Yukhei turned around. “Oh hey Duckie, Renjun, Prince Minhyung. Whoever your other friend is. I was just talking about wedding preparations with Mina. Isn’t that right?” Yukhei’s big goofy smile came up.

“Of course, Prince Yukhei.” Mina’s voice was saccharine sweet, but it was quite obvious that she was annoyed about something.

Donghyuck, however, hadn’t seemed to pick up on that clue, whether by oblivion or just didn’t see her knuckles turning white on the fabric and her teeth clenching.

“Mina, may I ask that you make Prince Minhyung here a flower crown as well? He is quite interested in them and you make the finest ones in the castle.”

Mina’s eye seemed to twitch as she stitched a hem into one of the suits. “Sorry your majesty, but I’m busy making Prince Jungwoo’s royal robes for the wedding next week. Perhaps some other time?” 

Donghyuck obviously hadn’t picked up on the social cues that Mina was obviously throwing his way, since he began to pout and started to whine. 

“Are you sure you can’t set aside for five minutes to make one?”

Mina’s anger seemed to explode all over the room from her red angry face, and Yukhei, Minhyung, Renjun, and Jaemin stood aghast. Donghyuck didn’t seem to notice it.

“As you can see, _your majesty,_ ” Mina began with gritted teeth, “I can’t.”

“That’s quite alright Mina, we’ll try and see if Seulgi can--” Yukhei tried to help, but Mina had already started on a vicious rant.

“Of course you wouldn’t be able to tell,” Mina snorted. “ **Since you can’t see at all.** ”

Minhyung was confused. What did she mean by that? Donghyuck, Yukhei, and Renjun stood in shock, Donghyuck pale and shaking and about to cry.

Mina stood up to rant some more, spitting venom with every word. “Y’know they talk about you in the servant’s quarters. How sad it is that you’re unable to see, how poor Renjun has to do all the work for you when you’re just as capable of doing it yourself. Grow up Donghyuck, **you’re blind, not an invalid.** ”

And with her final words, Donghyuck ran out of the room, tears slipping from his eyes. Renjun, panicked, ran out behind Donghyuck, still holding onto Jaemin’s hand. Minhyung stood, stunned, finally understanding everything. Not being able to notice when someone was right in front of him, why he hadn’t known it was sunset when it was obviously much darker outside. How he needed Renjun with him almost at all times. It finally made sense. Donghyuck hadn’t seen because he _couldn’t_ see.

With his epiphany, Minhyung whipped around to look at Yukhei. Yukhei, the boy who was always smiling, the one who was almost if a big puppy had been personified, one of the gentlest people Minhyung had ever met. Yukhei, who was now frowning, deep brown eyes cast in a primal darkness, livid at what he had just seen.

“Do you not know your place in this castle? You are a mere maid, easily replaceable, but who you just insulted is Prince Donghyuck of Louloudi, second son of the Seo royal family and best friend of Crown Prince Minhyung of Pagos.” Yukhei growled. 

Mina merely paled, much like Donghyuck had earlier.

“I can’t even look at you,” Yukhei spat. “You are to be kicked out of the palace. If I ever get word that you’re talking shit about my little brother, I won’t hesitate to banish you from the kingdom. Do I make myself clear?” 

Without saying a word, Mina meekly nodded.

“Good. Now get the fuck out of here, you disgust me.” And with that, Yukhei stomped out of the room. 

Mina just stood there, looking from the door to Minhyung and back to the door, mouth gaping like a fish, on the verge of tears. Minhyung, finally processing all that had happened, frowned at her and left the room to go to the garden, where Donghyuck most likely was. 

And Minhyung was right. Donghyuck was sitting under a patch of sunflowers, Renjun and Jaemin crouching, Renjun talking softly to him, Jaemin petting the back of his hair. Once he got there, Renjun looked up, whispered into Donghyuck’s ear, and dragged Jaemin away from the garden. 

Minhyung sat down next to Donghyuck, the silence uncomfortable as they both stared straight ahead. At least a few minutes passed before Minhyung began to talk.

“Why did you lie?”

Donghyuck softly snorted. “Technically I didn’t lie. My last helper was a total ass at his job so I had him fired. My mom was looking for a new one when you guys came for the first visit.”

Minhyung hummed. “Then why didn’t you tell me?”

Donghyuck remained silent. Minhyung looked at him, he was still staring straight ahead. He was probably lost in thought or something. After a couple seconds of impenetrable silence once again, Donghyuck shrugged and spoke up.

“Didn’t want you to see me differently. Didn’t want you to think I couldn’t take care of myself.”

Minhyung hummed again, letting Donghyuck know he had heard, and began to process it. Donghyck never purposefully told him because he didn’t want to be treated like he couldn’t do anything. Like the maid had said, he was blind, not an invalid, and he wanted to be known for what he could do, not what he couldn’t.

“So Renjun is…” Minhyung trailed off, and Donghyuck nodded.

“Renjun leads me around the castle and helps me out with visuals. But all my other senses are perfectly fine.”

“Ah.”

They sat in silence again, this one more comfortable now that the truth was out. Minhyung was satisfied, digesting what he had learned. He still had one major question though.

“I-I hope you don’t mind me asking b-but, if you’re blind, how can you tell which flower is which?” Minhyung queried. 

Donghyuck hummed. “You know how I do power training in the garden, right?” 

Minhyung did know. Every morning when he had stayed in the palace Donghyuck went out to the garden with a tutor to do power training. Minhyung never knew what it was, but he assumed it had something to do with nature, since Loudloudi’s powers seemed to be deeply rooted in nature, like Pagos was deeply rooted in water and ice powers. 

“I can communicate with the plants, Minhyung,” Donghyuck continued, “I come up to them and they let me know who they are. Even now, I can sense them. They’re saying ‘Donghyuck, Donghyuck it’s us, the sunflowers! We’ll protect you Donghyuck!’ And am I wrong? Am I not sitting under sunflowers?”

He was. The patch of brightly colored flowers seemed to huddle over him, protecting him from anyone’s view, even though they couldn’t move.

“Yeah. Those are sunflowers.”

“See?”

The comfortable silence ran through the two again. After a couple minutes, the sky began to darken, and Minhyung stood up to tug at Donghyuck’s arm. 

“C’mon, it’s getting dark, we should go find Renjun and Jaemin.” And with that, Donghyuck got up, lacing his hands with Minhyung’s. Minhyung was so glad Donghyuck couldn’t see his blush at that very moment. 

It took a little while to find them. The two went through every door they saw, but still no servants. That was until Minhyung opened the door to the sewing room, previously housing Mina and her hateful words.

Now it just housed two personal servants making out. 

The second Minhyung opened the door, Renjun whipped his head around, eyes bugged out. Jaemin followed a second later, hair messy from Renjun’s hands, his mouth gaping open, trying to form an acceptable excuse. Minhyung stood still for a couple seconds before he bursted out laughing. Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s going on?” He questioned.

Once Minhyung had stopped laughing, he turned to Donghyuck. “It seems that Renjun and Jaemin have a little crush on each other.”

Donghyuck took a few seconds to comprehend that, and then his ears turned red. “EW! Are you two making out? Junnie that’s so unlike you!”

Renjun blushed harder, refusing to say anything. 

Suffice it to say, Minhyung and Donghyuck made fun of the two for the rest of the day.

\-------

Nothing really had changed between the two, now that Donghyuck’s secret was out. Renjun still led Donghyuck around the castle with Minhyung in tow, except now Donghyuck was more open about asking for visuals. Renjun and Jaemin came out to the two princes and expressed that they liked each other, and both waved the servant’s worries away, completely okay with their relationship. 

It wasn’t until Renjun and Jaemin had left to go on a mini-date that trouble stirred. 

Renjun had left Donghyuck in the garden since he could easily navigate his way around, and Minhyung followed wherever Donghyuck was. 

Donghyuck, tired of sitting between the white clovers, and wanted to take a walk around the garden and to the fountain. Minhyung followed, quiet, watching Donghyuck. They had gotten to an impasse, the fountain was clearly to the right, but Donghyuck kept insisting to go left.

“Hyuck, you said you wanted to go to the fountain. The fountain is right here!” Minhyung cried.

“Minhyung, I’m telling you I want to go left. That’s the best way to get to the fountain.” 

If Minhyung were to blame anyone, he would blame his frustration. His stupid mouth, for not knowing to shut up. His stupid brain, for not thinking before he spoke.

“HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU CAN’T EVEN FUCKING SEE IT BUT I FUCKING CAN, AND I’M TELLING YOU YOU’RE WRONG”

Donghyuck’s mouth gaped open. Minhyung’s as well, when he realized how much he fucked up.

“W-wait Hyuck, I-I didn’t mean tha--”

“Yes you did.” Donghyuck grimaced, “everyone does. Poor poor Prince Donghyuck, he can’t see. But guess fucking what, Minhyung. I’m not a baby. I fucking live here, and I have spent everyday for the past 10 years in this fucking garden. I know what I’m doing.” And then Donghyuck brushed past him.

Donghyuck ignored Minhyung for 4 days, a new record. Minhyung kept trying to catch his eyes, but he purposefully wouldn’t look at him. Renjun glared at him and every second he got, and even Jaemin looked sorrowfully at Donghyuck. 

By Jungwoo and Yukhei’s wedding, Minhyung couldn’t find it in himself to truly be happy. Donghyuck looked gorgeous, his suit fitting wonderfully, his flower crown made of a beautiful pink flower. Minhyung wanted to know what it was, but since Donghyuck hated him, he couldn’t be told. 

During the reception, as Donghyuck and Renjun and Jaemin talked with everyone in the room, Minhyung stayed at his table, looking into his glass. He missed Donghyuck. He missed his laugh, his love of the world, his innocence. 

Minhyung felt an arm around his shoulder, and looked up to find Royal Consort Youngheum floating behind him who then ungracefully plopped into the chair next to him, wine glass in his hand. 

“What’s the matter, little Minhyung? Today is your older brother’s special day, you should celebrate with him.” Youngheum’s voice was soft, slightly slurred by alcohol. 

Minhyung merely shrugged. He wasn’t very close with Donghyuck’s mother, and he felt a little uncomfortable. He couldn’t just tell Donghyuck’s own mother about their petty fight. 

Youngheum smirked and went into Minhyung’s ear. “Y’know, we have books about flowers in the library. I’ll bring you some for your room, you can borrow them for the rest of your stay.” And with that, he rose up and left to talk to the others.

Minhyung couldn’t wait to get his suit off of him. He felt antsy, claustrophobic, and once he noticed the books Royal Consort Youngheum obviously placed on his bed he was changing as soon as possible. 

He wanted to know what flowers Donghyuck was wearing today. That was his first goal. Once he learned that he would learn of all the flowers in the palace, so if Donghyuck and him never made up, he wouldn’t have to worry about not knowing what the pretty flowers were.

“Rhododendron: A beautiful light pink flower  
As a flower meaning ‘beware’ these flowers are beautiful, but are quite poisonous to eat”

Minhyung was enamored. He never knew flowers had meanings. This brought an epiphany to him. What if any flower Donghyuck had ever worn or gave him had a special meaning? He decided to try with the very first flower Donghyuck had ever given him, the daffodil.

“Daffodil: A bright yellow flower  
Symbolizes ‘new beginnings’ perfect for a new job, new home, new family, or new friends”

Of course. Donghyuck felt things through flowers. Made sense considering his power. That gave Minhyung a thought. If Donghyuck would refuse to hear Minhyung out, maybe he would hear out a flower. He needed one that had the perfect meaning. And sure enough, he found what he was looking for. 

Time to give a prince a flower.

\----

He found Donghyuck still in his suit, laughing with Renjun and Jaemin in the garden. He looked so happy, and Minhyung’s heart dropped to his stomach. The flower in his hands almost fell through his slick palms, and he felt like he should run away. It was too late however, since Renjun noticed him and now all three of them were staring at him. 

Renjun whispered into Jaemin’s ear and walked off, leaving Donghyuck alone. Both of them glared at Minhyung as they passed by him, mentally telling him that if he doesn’t apologize now, that they would quite literally fuck him up. Minhyung walked towards Donghyuck, praying to whatever god that would listen to let Donghyuck forgive him. He never realized just how much he needed his best friend until he was gone, and he was determined to get him back. 

He walked in front of Donghyuck, and took a deep breath. “Donghyuck--”

“What.” Donghyuck’s sharp voice cut through Minhyung’s meek one, and suddenly Minhyung felt like he had to swallow down waves of anxiety. He held the flower out with shaky hands.

“I got you a flower.” he said, laying the flower softly in Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck, brow furrowed, held the flower up. 

“Purple Hyacinth. Why this one?” 

“I don’t know, it just looked pretty.” Minhyung stuttered. He hoped his lie was believable enough.

“It’s a flower that means ‘please forgive me’, and it’s meaning originated from the myth of Apollo and his lover Hyacinthus. In most versions, Apollo accidentally kills Hyacinthus, and instead of going with Hades, Apollo turns him into a flower. This flower, to be exact.” Donghyuck said, seemingly on autopilot. He turned to Minhyung, smirking. “If this is meant as an apology, you’ve certainly got some luck, young man.”

Minhyung shrugged. He knew Donghyuck couldn’t see him, but he didn’t trust his voice. Donghyuck went on for him. 

“Y’know, we just started growing these in time for Yukhei’s wedding. We had them for a little bit as kids and it was always his favorite. You’re lucky we decided to regrow them.”

Minhyung made a noise to let Donghyuck know he had heard. He took a minute to recuperate and let Donghyuck know what he was feeling.

“I don’t care that you’re blind!” Minhyung blurted. Once he realized he did, he started again, smaller, meeker. “I mean, you being blind doesn’t change anything. If anything you’ve shown just how capable you are without your vision, I would’ve never figured it out if that maid hadn’t said anything. I promise I didn’t mean to pass you off as incapable, because I know firsthand that you aren’t. I miss my best friend but I’m big and dumb and stupid and I won’t mind if you never want to see me agai--”

Before Minhyung could go off on a self-deprecating ramble, Donghyuck had gotten up and tackled him to the ground in a hug, cooing at him, wiping away tears Minhyung didn’t even realize were flowing. 

“Minhyungie. I know you didn’t mean it, I actually forgave you a long time ago, but I needed to make sure you knew you didn’t mean it. You’re still my best friend.” That sentence alone allowed Minhyung to let go of his anxiety, to cry into Donghyuck’s nape out of relief. 

They stayed like that for a while, Minhyung sniffing while Donghyuck combed through his hair, holding the hyacinth with his other hand. It was peaceful, and Minhyung found himself more comfortable with Donghyuck than he remembered. 

Luckily, they were able to snap out of their bubbles before dinner and walked to the dining hall hand in hand. They sat down next to each other, basking in friendship - a little more than that, unbeknownst to them - and allowed Yukhei and Jungwoo to commence their first dinner as a married couple. Jaemin and Renjun sat across from them, smirking knowingly. 

The dinner went swimmingly, the two princes enjoyed each other’s company while their brothers were bombarded with guests wishing to congratulate their marriage. Around the end, Yukhei got up to deliver his first speech as a married man. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to make an announcement.” The dining hall went silent at Yukhei’s booming voice, a mirror of his father’s. “As you all know, as part of the alliance between Pagos and Louloudi, I have married Prince Jungwoo, who will become the next Royal Consort when I take the throne. However, as well as that, my parents and the King and Royal Consort of Pagos have agreed…”

Yukhei took a dramatic pause, ever the one for flair. During this pause the guests began to murmur their predictions and Minhyung and Donghyuck tried to piece together what Yukhei meant.

“That my brother, Prince Donghyuck of Louloudi, and Crown Prince Minhyung of Pagos will be joined in holy matrimony.”

Minhyung’s world seemed to slow in an instant. He was getting married to his best friend? Wouldn’t the more ‘intimate’ details be awkward? Did Donghyuck even like him like that? Did he even like Donghyuck like that? He looked next to him at his fiance’s - wow, it was weird to say that - face. His blush and bugged out eyes made Minhyung glad he wasn’t the only one completely surprised by this news.

All the guests began to crowd the two, shaking hands with the noblemen while the noblewomen cooed at their blushing faces. Jaemin and Renjun wailed in laughter at the unfortunate decision the two princes found themselves in. 

\----------

One year later, Donghyuck was settled into the Pagos royal palace. While Minhyung was preparing for kingly duties, his mother took Donghyuck to learn how to be a royal consort.

That bright summer day - and one of the warmest days of the year in Pagos, seeing as how Pagos was made for cold weather - Donghyuck and Minhyung had gone out to the grounds for a picnic. The two had been exempted from royal duties that day and Minhyung led Donghyuck to a nearby oak tree with a picnic basket in his hand. 

They sat down and ate and talked about anything and everything. Donghyuck’s crown of heliotropes - courtesy of Minhyung, who had an indoor garden created so Donghyuck would feel more at home - would tilt slightly, and Minhyung would fix it for him, bemused at the blush Donghyuck gained whenever he touched his head. 

After their food, Minhyung laid his back on the oak tree, Donghyuck’s head in his lap, Minhyung combing through his hair. They sat comfortably, enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Hey Minhyung?” Minhyung hummed in response.

“What do colors look like?”

Minhyung’s mouth gaped comically as he tried to figure out a way to explain it to his fiance.

“Uh well, do you feel the heat beating down on your face? Or you know when you get really mad or embarrassed and your face gets hot and you start blushing? That’s red. And when you eat a mandarin? That’s orange.”

Donghyuck hummed. “What about blue?”

“Well, do you remember the sensation of putting your hands in the fountain, or splashing your face with some water? That’s blue.”

“So blue is like, refreshment? Or relaxation?”

Minhyung shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I’ve always wanted to know what green looks like.”

Minhyung’s heart seemed to grow three sizes. This was too precious. “Well, you feel the grass under your hands? The feeling you get whenever you’re in the garden? That’s the color green.”

Donghyuck’s comprehensive smile could’ve rivaled the sun. “I think green is my favorite color.”

It was then Minhyung knew what he was feeling, what this warm fuzzy feeling in his heart was. Why he blushed at Donghyuck’s soft words and found himself basking in Donghyuck’s sunny glow. 

He was in love with Donghyuck.

There was no doubt about it, and Minhyung found himself questioning every moment they had since they first met that fateful day. Everyday he spent with Donghyuck, falling deeper and deeper without even knowing. It made his heart warm, to know that he could live forever with Donghyuck and be happy, even if he didn’t reciprocate Minhyung’s feelings. 

\------

The next four months were spent focusing on wedding plans and final lessons on royal affairs. Minhyung spent those four months trying to woo Donghyuck subtly while trying to steady his heart at the thought of his best friend being his fiance. He was going to marry the boy he had been in love with since he was 17. 

He woke up one morning refreshed with a smile on his face. His dream had included him and Donghyuck years in the future, ruling over Pagos with cute Donghyuck-Minhyung children. He walked into the dining hall where Donghyuck, his family, Renjun, and Jaemin were all sitting. He took Donghyuck’s hand and kissed it, ruffled Jisung’s hair, kissed his mother good morning and clasped his father against the back, nodding at the two servants. He sat down, ready for breakfast.

Renjun looked at Jaemin and frowned. “Minhyung, I think you should see this.” 

Renjun’s worried face threw Minhyung for a loop, sufficiently dampening his mood. Jaemin stared at Donghyuck who was eating and talking to Jisung, oblivious of the mood, and Minhyung’s parents looked guilty. Renjun placed a newspaper in front of Minhyung and his blood began to boil. 

“ **Beauty and the Retard?** ”

Minhyung felt himself start to clench his teeth as he began to read the article.

“ ** _Pagos’ very own crown Prince Minhyung will be married in two month’s time. The lucky groom will be marrying Louloudi’s Donghyuck, brother of King Yukhei, who married Pagos’ Prince Jungwoo a few years prior. But is Prince Minhyung really lucky? The people of Louloudi, who absolutely ‘love’ Donghyuck, have been quite open with the fact that their prince is disabled. While the people may love him, is a retarded person really able to lead the way this country so deserves? How does Prince Minhyung put up with his retarded fiance? Is Royal Consort Taeyong happy to reveal his royal secrets to someone who will just fuck it up later? More on Page 6._** ”

Minhyung, fed up and seeing red, ripped the page in half and slammed in on the table with a growl.

“Minhyung?” Donghyuck squeaked, feeling Minhyung’s tension from where he was sitting at the table. Minhyung’s face softened when he looked at his fiance, but hardened as he looked at his father.

“I want whoever wrote this article jailed for slander against the royal family. I also want a press conference to clear up anyone else who thinks this.” Maybe Minhyung shouldn’t have been ordering his father, the king, around, but King Yoonoh nodded, proud to see his son so protective over his future husband. 

Minhyung grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and dragged him to the garden, a place that comforted both him and Donghyuck, once he was told the news. 

“Minhyung what’s the matter with you! Tell me what’s going on!” Donghyuck cried, as Minhyung began pressing his face into his nape. Donghyuck knew Minhyung well enough to leave Minhyung to process his emotions for a couple of seconds before he could talk, so he merely combed through his hair.

When Minhyung was able to talk, he left the comfort of Donghyuck’s neck and looked straight into his unseeing eyes. 

“They called you retarded, Duckie.” Minhyung’s voice tried its hardest not to break, but his wavering gave it away. 

Donghyuck remained silent, slightly shaking. He knew the people wouldn’t necessarily like him, but to call him that? The ignorance of the people upset him. That wasn’t even the correct word!

“But as you heard, I set for an arrest of the person who wrote the article. And I’m setting up a press conference for us so we can tell everyone off. I want the people to see you like I do. You’re amazing and caring and so kind to those you love, how could anyone see otherwise?”

They spent the entire day in the garden, holding each other like they were each other’s life force while they thought of what to address at the press conference.

The next two days were the most nerve wracking. The conference was to be held in three days time, so they had those two days to prepare everything. The person who wrote the article had been detained, and it had become national news. 

So there they were, in front of tons of reporters, Minhyung looking stern with Donghyuck at his side, looking regal as ever. The press conference went well, people mostly asked about how the wedding preparations were going, scared to tread on the topic at hand in fear of being detained. It wasn’t until one lucky bastard decided to ask.

“What’s your opinion on the article against Prince Donghyuck?”

Minhyung moved his mouth to open, but before he could utter a word, Donghyuck had begun speaking. This was the first he had spoken throughout the entire conference, and the crowd suddenly became entranced by his soft voice, almost like a siren.

“What that person put out not only harmed me, but Minhyung here as well. The two of us met when we were 9 and 10, and Minhyung did not learn I was blind until 7 years later. That is a testament to my abilities to function normally in society, and Minhyung can attest to that. The only reason he knows is because a nasty maid outed me. My biggest fear is being known as an invalid, or a retard as you call it. Minhyung, time and time again, has shown that I am more than just my disability. Royal Consort Taeyong can tell you, I understand all of my jobs and that I am more than capable of doing it. The word is question, actually, is used to refer to those with mental disabilities, not someone who is blind. I truly love this country, its people, and its next king, and I hope you can love me as much as I love you all.”

The press seemed happy about that. As they filed out, Minhyung had one thing on his mind. “Donghyuck loves me?”

As the two walked back to their private quarters, it was silent. Should Minhyung say something about it? Did Donghyuck really mean that or was it just for press? The thought of Donghyuck feeling the same way he did raced around in his mind warmed his heart. Just then, before they could split off and go to their own rooms, Donghyuck stopped him. 

“That was really nice of you to go all this way to protect my image.” His small smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, and Minhyung was determined to make sure they did. 

“I only set up the conference, you did everything yourself Duckie. Your speech wooed the people and if they still can’t see you like I do, a wonderful person with a heart of gold, then they’re fucking delusion-” Minhyung began to ramble before a pair of lips cut him off.

Donghyuck’s pair of lips. 

It took a millisecond for Minhyung to process that Donghyuck had indeed kissed him, and by that he was on autopilot, deepening it and holding his fiance’s face with his hands. Donghyuck was kissing him? Donghyuck was kissing him! His lips were as soft as Minhyung dreamed, his floral scent with a hint of honey lulling Minhyung to a soft familiarity. It was cool to marry your best friend, wonderful to marry your best friend who you had feelings for, and amazing to marry your best friend who reciprocated your feelings. 

Donghyuck pulled back, trying to gauge Minhyung’s reaction through his body language. He looked troubled, he should fix that. So like any good person, he followed his conscience and brought Donghyuck back into another honey sweet kiss. And another one. And another one.

It wasn’t until hours later, the fiances cuddling, all tuckered out from the mini makeout session, that Minhyung got his full answer.

“I love you too, Minhyung.”

\-----

Minhyung was 19, Crown Prince of Pagos, someone who fought bravely in the war against Echthros, and it was his wedding day. 

He was terrified, to say the least. 

He wasn’t sure when the excitement of getting married to his best friend, his lover, turned into anxiety, but he couldn’t wait for the feeling to be over. 

He was already standing at the altar, terrified. His eyes flitted over to the priest whose elderly smile made Minhyung calmer, if only for a couple seconds. He could see Jaemin’s grin behind his shoulder, no doubt quietly communicating with his husband Renjun - the two had gotten married earlier that year, in a quiet ceremony that ended in everyone (drunkenly) crying like babies - who was standing on the other side of Mark with Chenle and Chaeyoung and Jungwoo. 

Minhyung looked to the audience to see his parents in the front row, his mother already beginning to dab at his eyes with a handkerchief, his father looking prouder than Minhyung had ever seen. It warmed his heart so much to know his parents were so proud of him, proud of him for getting married, for taking those final steps to inherit the throne. Donghyuck’s parents were staring at Minhyung softly, excited to officially meet their son-in-law. He couldn’t see, but he knew Jisung was snickering in the back, probably catching Chenle’s eyes and referring to some weird inside joke, probably from when they were smaller. 

He was happy his family could celebrate what might be the best day of his life with him. That didn’t make up for the fact that his heart was beating faster than ever, and in his head he ran over his vows for the millionth time, hoping he didn’t forget it when it mattered the most, in front of the press, in front of his mate for life. 

The hall, originally filled with the quiet hums of all the guests, quieted immediately, and Minhyung whipped his head to the front of the hall. Little Dejun, Jungwoo and Yukhei’s boy, ran in first, scattering flowers across the ground with a giggle that melted the press’s heart, before making his way to his mom, who guided the toddler to Youngheum’s lap. Next were the maids, who sprinkled powdered sugar on the ground, a Pagos tradition symbolizing the wish for a sweet mariage. 

Minhyung’s heart stopped as he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Donghyuck’s white suit complemented his tan skin perfectly, making him look comparative to an angel. A flower Minhyung identified as red salvia was woven in his silky brown hair, a testament to his love language. His smile rivaled a thousand suns. The shimmer surrounding his cloudy eyes made him look even more beautiful if possible. He was walking down the aisle with his brother Yukhei - the recently crowned King - to uphold the Louloudi tradition of walking down the aisle with the current king, which happened to be his brother. The press ate it up, pictures flashing to commemorate the event. 

Yukhei and Donghyuck made it to the altar, Yukhei dropping his baby brother off with a kiss on the forehead before heading behind Minhyung as the best man. He clasped Minhyung’s shoulder, whispering words of encouragement and quietly chuckling about how he felt the same in front of Jungwoo. 

The ceremony started, and Minhyung could barely pay attention. He was too busy saying his vows in his head for the umpteenth time, too busy worshipping the god that was Lee Donghyuck. 

The priest chuckled as he made it to the part everyone was waiting for, the vows. “Now, if Prince Minhyung will read his marriage vows to Prince Donghyuck.”

“When I met you for the first time at age 10 in the Louloudi royal garden near the magnolia bush, I had no idea how it would change my life. We hung out everyday in that garden, and it’s where some of my best memories with you are. I was completely oblivious to you being blind, and even now that I know the truth, I admire how independent you are. You want to let everyone know just how much you can do, and let me be the first to validate you. You are valid. I realized I had been in love with you since I was 17, and my perception completely changed. Every interaction made my day, every smile brightened my evening, every inquisitive question wiped the sleep from my eyes. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, arranged marriage or not. I love you more than words can say, Seo Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck hadn’t even started his vows and the entire hall was a mess. Minhyung was crying, Donghyuck was crying, Renjun and Jungwoo were crying, Yukhei gave a manly sniffle, Youngheum and Taeyong cracked watery smiles, and even Yoonoh and Youngho were not immune to the tears. Donghyuck gave a watery laugh, trying to dry his tears before beginning with his own vows. 

“I wasn’t always blind, but I became this way at a young age and spent most of my life learning to live without sight. It was already hard adjusting to an unseeing life, but I didn’t have many friends either. I had Yukhei of course, but he’s my brother, and the twins were brats at that age.” Donghyuck paused for a mini dramatic effect, sufficiently gaining the ‘hey!’ he had been waiting for from his little siblings. “You were my first friend in the castle. You never raised questions about me being blind, and you were fine with hanging out in the garden everyday. Even after you left, even once I met Renjun, you were still my first and best friend. Once I realized Yukhei liked Jungwoo and I compared it with how I felt about you, I realized at age 12 I had a crush on my best friend. Even when you’re a total dumbass, you still hold my heart. As we grew older, I learned I was in love with you, and decided to make my move at 17, which was my best decision to this day. I’d love nothing more than to rule over Pagos with you, because I love you, Lee Minhyung. Loving you is easy, because we're best friends, what can I say?” 

If the guests in the room weren’t at least tearing up at Minhyung’s vow, they surely were now. The two fiances smiled at each other, completely in their own world.

“Do you, Seo Donghyuck, take Lee Minhyung to be your lawfully wedded husband, in war and peace, in sadness and in love, in sickness and in health, for the good of the kingdom for as long as you both should live?”

“I do.” 

“Do you, Lee Minhyung, take Seo Donghyuck to be your lawfully wedded husband, in war and peace, in sadness and in love, in sickness and in health, for the good of the kingdom for as long as you both should live?”

Minhyung found himself comically nodding as fast as he could. “I’ve never wanted anything more.” 

“I now pronounce you, husband and husband.” With those words, cameras went off, the audience cheered and the priest closed his book. Minhyung stepped toward his husband - Donghyuck was his husband! - brought him into his arms, and dipped him. Donghyuck let out a tiny yelp, scrambling to hold onto Minhyung’s neck, blush on display, waiting for Minhyung to make the move. 

Minhyung leaned down and captured Donghyuck’s lips with his own, pouring every ounce of love and affection that he could into the kiss. Even though he said it, he needed to show his husband how much he loved him, loved him in a way that couldn’t be put into words. Donghyuck must’ve had the same thought, by how he deepened the kiss. His lips tasted of strawberry gloss and salty tears, a normally gross mixture but one that at the moment made Minhyung’s entire chest warm with love. 

As they broke apart for air and Minhyung brought Donghyuck back up, the guests were ushered to the reception hall with the exception of the immediate family. Yukhei clasped Minhyung on the back and gave his little brother-in-law a warm hug before moving onto his actual brother. Jungwoo, still crying, gave one of his famous bear hugs and brought Dejun to say hi to his uncle, who fussed until Minhyung was holding him. Youngho shook his hand, welcoming him into the family, and Youngheum made a big display of hugging Minhyung. 

The reception was a lovely party organized by Youngheum and Taeyong, with Donghyuck remotely helping out. Jungwoo, Yukhei, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jisung all gave speeches, with both Jungwoo and Renjun tearing up by the end - as did Yukhei, but he would refuse upon questioning. They ate, enjoying the presence of what was now both sides of the family. 

“Now, can we please ask the two newlyweds to join the floor for their first dance?” Donghyuck’s father boomed throughout the hall.

Minhyung stood up and took Donghyuck by the hand to the open floor. Above him on the stage was a live orchestra, with live vocals being sung by some famous Louloudi singer named Jackson Wang. As the piano began to play and Jackson began to sing, Minhyung clung to his husband and they began to waltz around the room, completely surrounded in a bubble of their own love. Donghyuck laid his head on Minhyung’s shoulder.

“I love you, Lee Minhyung.”

“And I you, Lee Donghyuck.”

\------

3 years later, Minhyung and Donghyuck were the King and Royal Consort, having been promoted to the throne after their honeymoon. 

They had two little girls, twins named Yeri and Yeeun, and they were preparing the arrival of their third child, a boy they planned to name Yesung. Pagos had been completely enamored when the two came out to greet the kingdom with two little bundles in their arms, and had cheered immensely when the Yesung had been announced. Both girls had picked up Donghyuck’s love of flowers, and often picked them from the garden and ran up to their mother to give as a gift. They had no meaning to the little ones yet, but Donghyuck planned to teach them all there was to know. Minhyung and Donghyuck’s love story had always been their favorite at bedtime, after all.

Renjun and Jaemin were still their personal servants, although they were more like best friends than servants at that point. They had adopted a girl named Miyoung, who wasn’t related to either of them, but somehow had Jaemin’s smile and Renjun’s eyes. Renjun and Donghyuck liked to complain about the woes of parenthood while Minhyung and Jaemin laughed in the corner. The two servants had been named Yeri and Yeeun’s godparents, and Minhyung was secretly planning to elevate them to noblemen - because the old geezers running around in his court weren’t any use. 

Jungwoo and Yukhei had been ruling over Louloudi for the past 5 years, and they seemed to be doing a damn good job too. Dejun had become an older brother to little Yangyang, and loved to explore with him. Whenever he visited Minhyung and Donghyuck, he always wanted to see the “babies” as he liked to refer to his cousins. He was a boy with a lot of love to give, and Yangyang seemed to have picked that trait up as well, from what he could do with those pudgy cheeks and drool covered lips. 

Unsurprisingly, Chenle and Jisung had gotten together at some point. Upon their parents' approval, they had a quiet marriage and moved into the villages in Louloudi to maintain a normal life, Jisung worked as a school teacher and Chenle taught the village children piano. They would visit during holidays and special occasions, but for the most part they lived quietly, away from royalty.

Chaeyoung had met a lovely girl named Tzuyu before she went off to fight in the war. They were only dating as of now, but they had their eyes set on these three sisters from the local orphanage, Ryujin, Yuna, and Lia. 

Youngheum, Youngho, Yoonoh, and Taeyong still stayed at their respective castles, offering advice to their children and babysitting services for their grandchildren. Without their daily royal duties, they were free to travel the countries - and other ones they had never been to. 

Minhyung looked around in the family room. The girls were playing, Donghyuck kept cooing about Yesung, and the country was doing pretty good.

Minhyung was 22 when he realized he was truly happy.


	2. this exact story but I made it a play now lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fic except it's a play, the names are changed, and Mark is now a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP FUCKERS!!! Long time no see. So uh I really liked this story premise so much that I turned into a play script for Thespians. As of now it's a Superior (the best rating you can get)!!  
> Cuz I'm a coward, I changed the names to be English names and changed Jungwoo and Mark and Jaemin and Renjun into girls. It's real sexc.
> 
> Their names for reference:  
> Mark - Maya  
> Donghyuck - Declan  
> Jaemin - Jayna  
> Renjun - Rebecca  
> Lucas & Mina are still Lucas and Mina  
> Jungwoo & Jisung - Juliana & Jacob  
> Chaeyoung & Chenle - Charlotte & Chase

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Of Daisies and Honeysuckle

________________

A full-length play

By taeiliebby

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Troupe: **-****

Troupe Director: [REDACTED]

[REDACTED] High School

10/18/2020

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cast of Characters

MAYA, the princess of Pagos, Declan’s best friend

DECLAN, the prince of Louloudi, Maya’s best friend, a blind boy with a love for flowers

JAYNA, Maya’s personal maid, later begins to date Rebecca

REBECCA, Declan’s personal maid, later begins to date Jayna

LUCAS, Declan’s older brother, heir to the Louloudi throne, betrothed to Maya’s sister

MINA, a maid who isn’t too happy with the prince’s disability

PRIEST, the priest at the wedding

THE LEE FAMILY, Maya’s parents, her older sister Juliana and younger brother Jacob

THE SEO FAMILY, Lucas and Declan’s parents, and their younger twin siblings Chase and Charlotte

NOBLES, the nobles surrounding the kingdom

  
  


Synopsis

Maya is the young princess of Pagos. On a trip to the island country of Louloudi to create an alliance with the royal family, she meets Declan, one of the princes who is blind. The story follows Maya through different important moments of her life and friendship with Declan. It is a childhood friends to lovers story about a princess and her blind, nature-loving prince. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Setting: 

Of Daisies and Honeysuckle takes place in a fantasy world, primarily in the kingdoms of Louloudi and Pagos, ruled by the Seo and Lee families respectively. The story is strung out through 12 years, from when Maya is 10 to 22. There is no specific timeframe mentioned, but it is assumed to be relatively modern.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scene 1: Louloudi Royal Garden

  
  


The lights go up on a young girl, MAYA.

MAYA

(clears throat)

My name is Princess Maya Lee of Pagos. I’m 10 years old, and this is how I met my best friend in the whole wide world, Declan! Mommy and Daddy told me and Julie and Jakey that we were gonna go to Louloudi to meet the King and Queen there. So there I was...

Curtains go up and we are

now in the Louloudi castle.

MAYA (cont.)

Minding my own business, when I saw this little boy in the garden. So I went to say hi! 

The boy in the garden,

DECLAN, sits there, staring

off into space. MAYA walks

toward him.

DECLAN 

(hearing MAYA’s footsteps)

Hello? Is anyone there?

Silence as MAYA walks

closer.

DECLAN (cont.)

Charlotte? Chase? Momma said you weren’t allowed to sneak up on me like that! 

MAYA is still silent as 

DECLAN becomes restless.

  
  
  


DECLAN (cont.)

(distressed)

Chase if that’s you I’m gonna tell Momma and Dad and they’re not gonna let you play with the prince!

MAYA

(taps DECLAN’s shoulder)

Hi. I’m Maya. I’m the second princess of Pagos.

DECLAN flinches, but then

turns to face MAYA.

DECLAN

I’m Declan. I’m the second prince of Louloudi.

A beat of awkward silence

is shared between the two.

DECLAN 

(with a yellow flower in his hand)

You want a flower? 

MAYA agrees and takes

the flower.

DECLAN (cont.)

It’s a daffodil. In case you were wondering.

MAYA

(giggles)

It’s very pretty, thank you!

LUCAS, DECLAN’s older

brother runs in. He 

acknowledges MAYA before

turning to Declan.

  
  
  
  
  


LUCAS 

(stern)

Duckie, it’s time for dinner. Mom said you weren’t supposed to stay out of the garden past sunset. You know this. What if you had been kidnapped?

DECLAN

(solemn)

Sorry. I couldn’t tell.

LUCAS

(softening)

It’s okay Duckie, Mom knows you didn’t know. She’s still working on getting you a helper.

LUCAS and DECLAN go off stage hand in hand.

MAYA

(to audience)

Y’know, it seemed weird to me that Declan needed a “helper”, or that he apparently couldn’t tell that the sun was going down. But I’m ten, so my attention span is really short and I ended up forgetting about it pretty quick. We had a lot of fun in the garden for the rest of the week, but then I had to go back home. We were both really sad about it but Declan gave me this really pretty flower crown made out of what he called a ‘purple crocus’. It doesn’t mean much to me but Declan love flowers, so of course I had to wear it!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


SCENE 2: Louloudi Port

MAYA (cont.)

The next time I saw Declan I was 14. I missed him so much. The only thing was that there was this girl next to him. I was really angry seeing them together. I don’t even know why, I was just… angry.

DECLAN and a maid, REBECCA,

walk onstage. Declan has a 

flower crown in his hands.

REBECCA

Your majesty, Princess Maya is in front of you.

DECLAN squeals and jumps onto her.

DECLAN

(excited) 

Maya! I missed you so much! When Mom told me you were coming I couldn’t wait! I made you a flower crown so we can match! They’re called Lily-of-the-Valleys. We just added them to the garden last spring!

  
DECLAN excitedly places the

flower crown on MAYA’s head.

MAYA

(amused)

You learned how to make flower crowns?

DECLAN

(nonchalant)

I was bored for too long. I’m still not as good as Mina or the other maids, but I’ve improved a lot. 

  
  
  
  
  


REBECCA

I think you’ve improved as well, Your Majesty.

DECLAN smiles. There’s

an awkward silence before

Declan realizes MAYA and 

REBECCA aren’t acquainted.

DECLAN

Oh yeah, Maya, this is my personal maid Rebecca. Rebecca, this is the second princess of Pagos and my best friend, Maya. 

REBECCA

It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess. 

MAYA

Likewise. 

Another awkward silence.

DECLAN 

Well… today’s my thirteenth birthday, I’m excused from tutoring, and I wanna spend my birthday with you!

MAYA

Me?

DECLAN 

Of course! You and Rebecca are my best friends!

MAYA turns to the audience.

Behind her, DECLAN, REBECCA,

LUCAS, THE LEE FAMILY, and THE SEO FAMILY pantomimes what Maya is saying.

  
  
  
  
  
  


MAYA

(to audience)

So like last time, Declan and I spent the entire day together. Well… we also spent it with Rebecca but I’m not counting her. It was a really peaceful day until we got to dinner. There were a lot of people there for no reason but then Declan’s dad got up and gave this interesting speech about alliances and union and then he said Juliana and Lucas were getting married! What? 

MAYA (cont.)

My sister is gonna get married to Declan’s brother! You know what that means, right? That means I’m next in line for the throne! 

The group pantomimes MAYA &

her family leaving Louloudi 

behind her, DECLAN, and REBECCA.

DECLAN

(whining)

Do you have to go? The castle is too big for just me and Becca. It’s more fun when you’re around.

MAYA

It’s okay Dec, I’ll be back in two years for the wedding.

DECLAN

Why does it have to be two years? Why can’t they just get married now?

REBECCA

Declan, Princess Juliana needs at least a year to get accustomed to Louloudi traditions and diplomacy. We don’t want Prince Lucas to inherit the throne and have Princess Juliana not know anything about our country.

  
  
  
  
  


DECLAN

(pouting)

Yeah, okay I get it.

DECLAN gives MAYA a 

tight hug.

DECLAN (cont.)

Just make sure you won’t get another best friend!

MAYA

I promise.

DECLAN and REBECCA leave

the stage.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


SCENE 3: Louloudi Castle

MAYA

(to audience)

Yeah so, I might’ve lied. There had been a war against this powerhouse country, Echthros, so the wedding ended up having to be postponed to a year later. Pagos got to help a lot of people in the neighboring kingdoms, and I ended up getting my own personal maid - like Rebecca - named Jayna.

JAYNA walks onstage next

to MAYA.

MAYA (cont.)

(to audience)

She still couldn’t take the place of Declan, though, he’ll always be my best friend. By the time I was able to go to Louloudi again, I was seventeen. 

DECLAN and REBECCA walk

onstage.

REBECCA

(to DECLAN)

Declan, Princess Maya is here.

DECLAN hugs MAYA.

DECLAN

Maya! I missed you so much! I heard the war was hard but you guys saved so many people! 

MAYA

Speaking of that, Declan, I’d like you to meet Jayna. 

The four stare at each 

other awkwardly.

  
  
  
  


MAYA (cont.)

It’s no worries though, she isn’t my best friend. You still take that spot, Dec. She’s from one of the countries Echthros tried invading. Both her and her dad got jobs in the castle, so she’s my personal maid.

DECLAN

(happy)

Oh ok! Nice to meet you, Jayna.

JAYNA

It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Declan.

REBECCA

It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. I’m Rebecca, Prince Declan’s personal maid.

DECLAN

(excitedly)

Rebecca! We gotta get them flower crowns! Lead us to Mina!

The four of them “run” to 

a sewing room. MINA, a maid,

is sewing a wedding dress. LUCAS is standing in the middle of the room.

LUCAS

(smiling at them)

Oh hey guys! I was just talking with Mina about wedding preparations. Isn’t that right?

MINA

Of course, Prince Lucas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


DECLAN

(excitedly)

Mina, may I ask that you make Princess Maya here a flower crown as well? She is quite interested in them and you make the finest ones in the castle.

MINA

(annoyed)

My apologies, Your Majesty, but I’m busy making Princess Juliana’s wedding dress for the wedding next week. Perhaps some other time?

DECLAN

(whining)

Are you sure you can’t set aside five minutes to make one?

MINA

(angry)

As you can see, Your Majesty, I can’t.

LUCAS

That’s quite alright Mina, we’ll try and see if Seulgi can- 

MINA

(to DECLAN)

Of course you wouldn’t be able to tell, though, since you can’t see at all. 

DECLAN is visibly shaken.

MINA (cont.)

Y’know, they talk about you in the servant’s quarters. How sad it is that you can’t see, how poor Rebecca has to do all the work for you when you’re just as capable at doing it yourself. Your dependence on her is so laughable. Grow up Declan, you’re blind, not an invalid.

  
  
  
  
  


DECLAN, humiliated, runs

off. JAYNA and REBECCA follow

him. MINA and LUCAS freeze. 

MAYA

(to audience)

And just like that, it all made sense. Not being able to notice someone in front of him, why he never knew it was sunset even though the sky was clearly darker. Why he always had Rebecca with him. I finally understood. Declan was blind. 

MINA and LUCAS unfreeze.

LUCAS

(furious)

Do you not know your place in this castle? You are a mere maid, easily replaceable but who you just insulted is Prince Declan of Louloudi, second prince of the Seo royal family.

MINA splutters.

LUCAS (cont.)

I can’t even look at you. You are to be kicked out of the palace. If I ever get word that you’re talking shit about my little brother, I won’t hesitate to banish you from the kingdom. Do I make myself clear?

MINA nods.

LUCAS (cont.)

Good. Now get the fuck out of here, you disgust me.

MINA runs off and LUCAS

walks off in the opposite

direction. Blackout.

  
  
  
  
  
  


SCENE 4: Louloudi Royal Garden

DECLAN is sat under a 

patch of sunflowers. 

REBECCA and JAYNA are 

comforting him. MAYA runs

on.

MAYA

(softly)

Declan?

The three of them look

JAYNA and REBECCA walk

off together.

MAYA (cont.)

Why did you lie to me?

DECLAN

Technically I didn’t lie. My last helper was a total ass at his job so I had him fired. Mom was looking for a new one when you guys came for the first visit.

MAYA

Then why didn’t you tell me?

DECLAN is silent for a

second.

DECLAN

(shrugs)

Didn’t want you to see me any differently. Didn’t want you to think I couldn’t take care of myself.

  
  
  


MAYA

So Rebecca is…? 

  
  


DECLAN

Rebecca leads me around the castle and helps me out with visuals. All my other senses are fine. That’s why I’m always in the garden. I can lead myself by touch and smell. 

MAYA

That’s how you know which flower is which?

DECLAN

Yeah, it’s easy to tell by smell. Like right now, I’m near the sunflowers, aren’t I? They’re the least fragrant flowers we have in the garden.

MAYA

(stuttering)

Y-yeah, those are sunflowers.

They sit in silence for

a beat.

MAYA

(standing up)

C’mon, it’s starting to get dark. We should find Becca and Jayna.

MAYA and DECLAN search for

JAYNA and REBECCA, before 

finding them in a room,

kissing. Maya laughs and

the two break apart in 

surprise.

DECLAN

(confused)

What’s going on?

MAYA

(still laughing)

It seems like Jayna and Becca have a little crush on each other.

  
  


DECLAN

(confused, then a little grossed out)

EW! You two are making out? That’s so unlike you, Becca.

REBECCA

You’re not… You’re not disgusted, Your Majesty?

DECLAN

(shrugs)

Why would I be? Love whoever you want.

JAYNA and REBECCA leave

the stage. DECLAN freezes

behind MAYA.

MAYA

(to audience)

Not much had changed between us after Declan’s secret came out. Rebecca still led him around and gave him visuals, except now he was more open about asking for them. Jayna and Rebecca had gotten together and both of us were very happy for them. It really wasn’t until the two of them went off on a date that Declan and I had trouble.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scene 4: Louloudi Royal Garden

DECLAN and MAYA are 

wandering around the

garden. They are 

arguing.

DECLAN 

I didn’t ask you to lead me around! I can do it myself!

MAYA

Well sorry for wanting to help out a friend! What was I supposed to do, leave you out for the wolves?

DECLAN

What wolves?!

MAYA

They were metaphorical!

DECLAN

(shaking in anger)

Now listen here. I may be blind but I’ve still been able to find my way around the garden since before I could even walk. I’m not incapacitated. 

MAYA

(angry)

You’re blind, dumbass. You’re fucking disabled. Sorry I thought I could guide you but I guess it doesn’t matter since you’re an invalid, jackass. Grow up. 

DECLAN’s mouth drops open.

MAYA realizes what she said

and tries to apologize, but 

Declan has already stormed 

offstage.

  
  
  
  


MAYA

(downtrodden, to audience)

He ignored me for four days after that. Rebecca doesn’t speak to me without Declan, and Jayna decided to take her girlfriend’s side, so she was also mad at me. I had never gone this long without talking to Dec, and it hurt. I wanted to apologize, y’know, but he was outright avoiding me so I assumed he hated me and never wanted to speak to me again. 

Behind her, the cast 

pantomimes LUCAS and

JULIANA’s wedding.

MAYA (cont.)

By Juliana and Lucas’ wedding, I had a hard time actually being happy for them. It kinda felt like, like my world wasn’t colorful enough without Declan in it. The entire time, all I could focus on was how handsome Declan looked in that suit, how pretty the flower crown he wore was. I really wanted to know what flower it was, but I couldn’t just ask him because he wouldn’t talk to me. I couldn’t even have fun during the reception. All I could think about was how much I missed him. 

LUCAS walks to MAYA.

LUCAS  
What’s the matter, kid? It’s your big sister’s wedding day, you should be celebrating with her.

MAYA shrugs silently.

LUCAS (cont.)

Y’know, we have books about flowers in the library. I’ll have some servants bring them to your room. You can borrow them for the rest of your stay. 

MAYA

(looking up at him)

Thank you. 

  
  


MAYA runs offstage to

her room. Blackout.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scene 5: Maya’s Room

MAYA is holding open 

a book, reading it 

frantically.

MAYA

(to herself)

Okay, first to figure out what pretty flower Dec was wearing today. Then once I figure that out I’ll memorize all the flowers in the garden, so I’ll never have to ask him again. 

She flips to a page

and makes a sound of

triumph.

MAYA (cont.)

“Rhododendron. A beautiful light pink flower. As a flower meaning ‘beware’, these flowers are beautiful but poisonous”. Flowers have meanings? Wait… does that mean that… every flower he ever wore or gave me… had a special meaning?

She flips to another

page and reads from it.

MAYA (cont.)

“Daffodil. A bright yellow flower. Symbolizes ‘new beginnings’, perfect for a new job, new home, new family… new friends”. 

She looks up from the

book in a moment of 

epiphany.

MAYA (cont.)

He feels emotions through flowers. Of course! How could I be so stupid? 

She begins flipping though

the pages quickly. She lands

on a specific page and smiles.

MAYA (cont.)

Perfect.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scene 6: Louloudi Royal Garden

DECLAN is sitting by 

himself in the garden.

MAYA walks in, nervous,

holding a purple flower.

MAYA

(nervous)

Declan?

DECLAN

(turned away)

What do you want?

MAYA

I got you a flower.

MAYA lays the flower

in DECLAN’s lap. He

inspects it.

DECLAN

Purple Hyacinth. Why this one?

MAYA

(shrugs)

I dunno. Just looked pretty, I guess.

DECLAN

It’s a flower that means ‘please forgive me’, and its meaning originated from the myth of Apollo and his lover, Hyacinthus. In most versions, Apollo accidentally kills Hyacinthus and instead of going with Hades, Apollo turns him into a flower. A Purple Hyacinth, to be exact. If this is meant as an apology, you certainly chose right.

  
  


MAYA shrugs.

  
  


DECLAN (cont.)

Y’know, we just started growing these in time for Lucas’ wedding. We had them for a little bit as kids and it was always his favorite. You’re lucky we decided to regrow them.

MAYA hums in response.

She takes a deep breath.

MAYA

(on the verge of tears)

I don’t care that you’re blind! I mean… you being blind doesn’t change anything. If anything, you’ve shown just how capable you are without your vision, I wouldn’t have noticed anything if that maid hadn’t said anything. I promise I didn’t mean to pass you off as incapable, because I know firsthand you aren’t. I miss my best friend but I’m big and dumb and stupid and I won’t mind if you never want to see me again.

DECLAN

(in disbelief)

Woah, calm down Maya. I know you didn’t mean it. I was waiting for you to know you didn’t mean it. You’re still my best friend.

MAYA

(to audience)

So… I might’ve cried much more than I’m willing to admit after that, but at least I had my best friend back. I was already exhausted by the day’s events, but somehow, at dinner, it became even more eventful.

MAYA, DECLAN, and LUCAS

sit at a table surrounded

by THE LEE FAMILY, THE SEO

FAMILY, and THE NOBLES. The

table is surrounded by small

talk. Lucas stands up.

  
  


LUCAS

Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement.

The table goes quiet.

LUCAS (cont.)

As you all know, as part of the alliance between Pagos and Louloudi, I have married Princess Juliana, who will become Queen when I inherit the throne. However, in addition, my parents and the King and Queen of Pagos have agreed that my brother, Prince Declan of Louloudi, and Crown Princess Maya of Pagos will be joined in holy matrimony.

Everyone freezes. MAYA

stands up and slams her 

hands against the table.

MAYA

(in disbelief)

I’m marrying my best friend?!

Blackout.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scene 7: Pagos Royal Grounds

MAYA and DECLAN are on

a picnic blanket. Declan

has his head laying in 

Maya’s lap.

DECLAN

Hey, Maya? What do colors look like?

MAYA pauses in 

surprise.

MAYA

(contemplating)

Well, do you feel the heat beating down on your face? Or when you get mad or embarrassed and your face gets hot and you start blushing? That’s red. And when you eat a mandarin, that’s orange.

DECLAN

What about blue?

MAYA

Uh, remember the sensation of putting your hands in the fountain, or splashing your face with water? That’s blue.

DECLAN

So blue is like… refreshment? Or relaxation?

MAYA

(shrugs)

Yeah, I guess.

DECLAN

I’ve always wanted to know what the color green looks like.

MAYA

Feel the grass under your hands? The feeling you get whenever you’re in the garden? That’s the color green.

DECLAN

(smiling)

I think green is my favorite color.

MAYA

(without realizing)

I love you.

DECLAN scrambles off of

MAYA’s lap as her eyes bug

out in surprise.

MAYA (cont.)

Oh um I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that-

She’s cut off by DECLAN

kissing her. After a beat,

he breaks the kiss.

DECLAN

(laughing)

Don’t worry, I love you too.

MAYA

(also laughing)

I can’t believe we’re getting married in 6 months.

Blackout.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scene 8: The Wedding Venue

MAYA is centerstage.

behind her, the ensemble

is sat at the ‘altar’. 

PRIEST and DECLAN are 

standing at the front.

MAYA

I’m nineteen. I’ve helped in a war, I’ve traveled the world with my parents, making alliances, and I’m unbelievably scared. Today is my wedding day. How could I not, when Declan was looking so handsome, when he had a beautiful crown of red salvia in his hair. I spaced out for a lot of the service, too busy looking at my fiance, but the vows were… unforgettable.

MAYA backs into the 

scene.

PRIEST

Now, if Princess Maya could read her marriage vows to Prince Declan.

MAYA

(tearing up)

When I met you at age ten in the Louloudi royal garden near the magnolia bush, I had no idea how much it would change my life. We hung out everyday in that garden, and it’s where some of my best memories are. I was completely oblivious to you being blind, and even now, I admire how independent you are. You want to let everyone know just how much you can do, and let me be the first to validate it. I realized I had been in love with you since I was eighteen, and my perception changed completely. 

  
  


MAYA (cont.)

Every interaction made my day, every smile brightened my evening, every question wiped the sleep from my eyes. I want to be with you every day of my life, arranged marriage or not. I love you more than word can say, Declan Seo.

DECLAN

I wasn’t always blind, but I became this way at a young age and spent most of life learning to live without sight. It was already hard adjusting to an unseeing life, but I didn’t have any friends either. I had Lucas, of course, but he’s my brother, and the twins were brats at that age. You were my first friend at the castle. You never raised questions about me being blind, and you were fine with hanging out in the garden all day. Even after you left, even after I met Rebecca, you were and are still my first and best friend. Once I realized Lucas liked Juliana and compared it with how I felt about you, I realized when I was twelve that I had a crush on my best friend. Even when you’re a total dumbass, you still hold my heart. I’d love nothing more than to rule over Pagos with you, Maya Lee. Loving you is easy, because we’re best friends. What else can I say?

PRIEST

(to DECLAN)

Do you, Declan Seo, take Maya Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife, in war and peace, in sadness and in love, in sickness and in health, for the good of the kingdom as long as you both shall live?

DECLAN

I do.

PRIEST

(to MAYA)

Do you, Maya Lee, take Declan Seo to be you lawfully wedded husband, in war and peace, in sadness and in love, in sickness and in health, for the good of the kingdom for as long as you both shall live?

MAYA

(crying)

I do.

PRIEST

I now pronounce you, husband and wife.

  
  


MAYA and DECLAN lean in

for a kiss. Blackout.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scene 9: Epilogue

MAYA is centerstage. 

DECLAN stands next to her.

MAYA

(to audience)

It’s been three years. Declan and I ascended to the throne a couple months after our honeymoon. We have two girls named Eva and Elizabeth, and a boy named Eric. All three of them have picked up Declan’s love of flowers, even if it doesn’t mean anything to them yet. 

REBECCA and JAYNA walk

onstage.

MAYA (cont.)

Rebecca and Jayna are still technically our maids, even if they haven’t been treated as such in years. The two of them ended up getting married and adopted a beautiful little girl named Marie. Declan and I have been talking about elevating them to nobles.

LUCAS and JULIANA walk

onstage.

MAYA (cont.)

Juliana and Lucas have been ruling over Louloudi for 5 years now, and they’ve been doing a damn good job. They already had a little boy named Daniel, but recently he became a big brother to baby Aaron. Both boys have a lot of love to give.

THE SEO FAMILY and

THE LEE FAMILY walk

onstage.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


MAYA (cont.)

Unsurprisingly, Chase and Jacob got together. The two of them had always been close. They had a quiet marriage and moved to one of the villages. Jacob became a school teacher and Chase taught local kids piano. Charlotte met this lovely girl named Tara before she ended up drafting herself into the war. They’re only dating, but they had their eyes set on these three sisters at the local orphanage. My parents and in-laws found themselves with a lot more time after passing up the throne, and they spent most of it travelling the world to their heart’s content.

MAYA (cont.)

My name is Queen Maya Lee of Pagos, I’m twenty-two years old, and I’m married to my best friend. If that’s not true happiness, what is?

Blackout.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a script written on Google Docs, so the page spaces translate weirdly in ao3. I hope y'all liked it! I had a lot of fun translating this into play form AND it got a good score so!!!
> 
> Top Honors for playwriting doesn't come in until December 11th, i'll let you know then if I won Top Honors (i doubt it lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "markhyuck but they're princes and mark is blind that hyuck is blind eyyy"
> 
> When i first thought of this idea I was like oh this is so cute i'll write a little oneshot it'll be like 2000 words at most and now here we are one month later later, 26 pages on Google Docs and 10K+ words
> 
> I plan on having more chapters/1 other chapter with like bonus features and if the people want it?? mayhaps a version from Donghyuck's point of view?? who knows
> 
> N e ways please love this fic it's my child


End file.
